A Video Game Christmas Vacation
by candysparkles627
Summary: Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Vanellope plan to have an awesome christmas vacation in the ice cream mountains of sugar rush. But when they find a mysterious girl, who has no idea where she came from, she might just have her own christmas secret...
1. Chapter 1

Ralph walked into the Niceland apartments. It had been snowing, even in the game, as it was nearing Christmas. This was the last day the arcade would be open for about a week for Christmas break. Today was two days before Christmas. Mr. Litwak always goes on vacation for the week around Christmas, so all the game characters get the week off. No character ever did anything special for Christmas around here. The arcade had just closed.

Sergeant Tamora Calhoun had arrived as soon as her game had closed, to pay Felix a visit. About 20 minutes later, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Felix said, waling over to the door.

Before he could open it, the door was slammed open by little Vanellope.

"GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT?" She shrieked.

"What? And calm down." Ralph said.

"I've rented us a cabin in the ice cream mountains of sugar rush for a little vacation! You, Felix, and Tammy are all invited!"

"Two things. One, don't ever call me Tammy again, and two, yeah, it could be fun." Tamora said.

"Sounds fun. When do we leave?" Felix asked.

"Tomorrow morning!"

The next morning, the foursome headed out to the mountains.

"Here it is!" Vanellope said, unlocking the door.

"Wow. This is a lot bigger than I thought a cabin would be."

"I know, right?"

They settled in, and turned on the radio.

"Wait, is that even possible to have a radio inside a video game?" Ralph said, staring at the tiny box playing music.

"Apparently. Hey, it's snowing!" Vanellope said, looking out the window.

2 hours later, still snowing hard.

"I think we can say this is officially a blizzard," Tamora said, joining Vanellope by the window. "And it looks like we may be snowed in."

"While were here, who wants to decorate this place for Christmas?" Felix said walking down the ladder that led to the attic. "There's a bunch of stuff in the attic."

"Why were you in the attic?" Tamora said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"I wanted to explore. Who wouldn't? So do you want to decorate or what?"

"Yeah, we could decorate." Ralph said.

So they put up a pine tree and got out boxes of decorations. Everything went pretty well, except for a few small problems. The tree almost fell over…three times, Vanellope got her hair stuck on a tree branch, Felix dropped a box of snow globes from the top of the attic ladder, which all shattered, Ralph broke about 5 ornaments with his giant hands, and some arguing about what should go where, but all turned out fine.

"It actually looks not horrible." Tamora said, looking around at the decorations.

Just then the lights inside the cottage went out. Luckily, the only power outage was just in the cabins, and it wouldn't affect the game.

"Great. Powers out means heats out." Ralph said. "Can't you fix this, Felix?"

"Probably not. I can't fix electricity."

1 hour later, still snowing, still freezing cold.

"I'm f-f-freezing!" Vanellope said, glitching. "Don't we have any more blankets?"

"I don't think so. And do you always glitch when you're cold?"

"I'm not sure. I've never been this cold, and I don't think anyone in Sugar Rush can shiver." She said, glitching again.

Suddenly Tamora pulled out her gun and stood up.

"Shush! I heard something." She hissed.

"It was probably a rat or something." Ralph said.

"I don't think rats exist in my game..." Vanellope said.

"Come on. I think it came from the attic."

They creep up the attic ladder, and look around, only to see girl who looked about 16, wearing a fuzzy white vest, black long-sleeved shirt, worn-out jeans, hiking boots, with her long red hair was pulled into a loose braid down her back, and she was holding a bow and arrow in one hand. She looked pretty scared.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Tamora said, ready to fire her gun at the first thing that sounded suspicious.

"Calm down, honey. I'm sure she's harmless." Felix said, trying to keep his wife from shooting someone probably innocent.

"I-I don't know." The girl said. "Well, I remember my name is Holly. I was kidnapped and put in some sort of teleporter thing and then I ended up here, but I don't remember where I came from or anything else." She started crying.

"Don't worry. You can stay here until we figure out where you came from." Felix said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Sure. Come on, let's get out of this freezing attic."

So everyone walked back down the ladder. But no one noticed when Holly pushed a button on her watch and whispered _this plan might actually work!_


	2. Chapter 2

1 hour later.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Felix said, holding up some mistletoe. "Who wants to stand under it first?"

"Not me!" Ralph, Tamora, Vanellope, and Holly all said at the same time.

"Okay. Well, can we at least hang it up somewhere?"

They hung the mistletoe on the kitchen ceiling.

"I can't wait to see who gets stuck under it first!" Holly said, looking up at the mistletoe on the ceiling.

"Um, actually, I think that's you!" Vanellope said, giggling.

"And look who happens to be standing next to you!" Felix said, also laughing.

She looked over to see Ralph standing next to her, still adjusting the mistletoe on the ceiling.

"I'm not kissing him." Holly said, obviously mad.

She immediately walked away.

"Come on, you have to, miss Holly-berry!" Vanellope said, tugging on Holly's shirt.

"No. And don't even try using that cute look on me. It won't work!"

"Please?" Vanellope said, batting her big hazel eyes.

"So…cute…can't resist…"

Finally Holly was able to talk herself out of the kiss, and was very careful to stay away from the mistletoe!

"I think it's getting c-colder!" Vanellope said, glitching, and then practically burying herself in blankets.

"Yeah, we know."

Suddenly there's a shriek, and Felix walks into the room sopping wet.

"Hey Fix-it! How'd you get all wet?" Tamora said, getting up to dry him off.

"Apparently, one of the pipes in the kitchen froze and exploded. Now the kitchen flooded, and the cold is making it freeze! And I'm freezing too!"

"Don't you have a hammer to fix that?" Ralph asked.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Vanellope joked.

"Good point." Felix said, tapping himself with the golden hammer. "Now to fix the kitchen."

"Wait! Don't open-" Tamora shrieked.

Felix opened to door leading towards the kitchen, and a wave of water gushed out.

"The door." Tamora finished her sentence. "Were you even thinking? You just got the floor soaking wet!" She was obviously really mad. She lectured Felix for about five minutes, and then stomped into the other room. "And I'm not helping you clean that up!"

"Well someone's in a mood!" Vanellope said, trying to sound rude, but it's hard for someone that cute to sound rude.

After about half an hour, Tamora had gotten over the flooding incident, and had come back out. Just then Holly walked in from another room. She looked around for a second, and wasn't really sure what to say, considering the floor was drenched, which she wasn't even sure if that was possible in a video game.

"What happened in here? Did something explode or something?"

"A pipe exploded!" Vanellope said, jumping over the back of the couch that divided the room in half.

"Hey that looks fun!" Holly said, running over and doing an awesome flip over the couch.

Instantly Vanellope looked over at Holly like she was some sort of superhero.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" She said, amazed.

"Sure! It's not as hard as it looks. But you have to get a running start or you'll fall on your face!"

After a few tries, Vanellope could do it almost perfectly.

"Just whatever you do, don't glitch!" Holly said.

"I won't affect me!" Vanellope said.

Just to test her theory, Vanellope purposely glitched in the middle of a flip…and it turned out Holly was right. Vanellope completely lost her focus and went crashing to the floor.

"Vanellope!" Holly, Ralph, and Tamora all shrieked at the same time, and then ran over to the little girl.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked, worriedly.

"Ugh…I think I broke every bone in my body. And why is the room spinning?"

"It's just your imagination." Holly said. "Now just relax for a minute."

"Um, guys?" Felix yelled from the kitchen. "My foot is stuck between two pipes, which means I'm stuck under the sink!"

"Not exactly a good time!" Tamora yelled back.

"Well, can't you help me!?" He yelled back.

"I will later!" She said, and then whispered: "You kinda deserve it for flooding the living room."

By now Holly had carried Vanellope over to the couch and tucked her in with a fuzzy purple blanket.

"You feeling any better?" Holly said, sitting down on the couch.

"A little. I'm not as dizzy, but still sore."

About half an hour.

"Um, hello?" Felix called. "I'm still stuck under the sink!"

"Should I go get him out?" Tamora said.

"Probably." Holly said.

Tamora walked into the kitchen to see it was even more flooded and a lot colder, as the heat still wasn't back on.

"Is it just me, or does this day seem to be going on forever?" Ralph asked.

"Well, it's Christmas Eve, and it's almost 10 pm, so kinda." Holly said. "And do we have any more blankets? I'm freezing!"

"So am I! Why hasn't the heat come back on yet?" Vanellope complained, as she had pretty much forgotten about the flipping over the couch incident earlier.

"Why are you complaining? You have 4 blankets and I have a dish towel, because you stole my blanket!" Holly said.

Vanellope stuck out her tongue at Holly and buried herself deeper into the blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

_Any songs used in the part are for entertainment only. All songs belong to their original owners._

"I'm gonna go see if there are any more blankets in the bedrooms." Holly said, getting up.

Just to make Holly look bad, Vanellope grabbed her foot from behind, making Holly fall flat on her face.

"Hey! You little!" Holly gasped, tried to grab the little rascal, who went jumping over the back of the couch (again) and running to the other said of the room.

"Can't catch me!" Vanellope taunted.

They laughed as they chased each other around the room. The laughter stopped when there was a shriek coming from the kitchen, as another pipe had most likely broken and was spraying Felix (who had finally got out from under the sink) and Tamora.

"Fixed the pipes yet!?" Vanellope yelled at them.

"Yeah, sure!" Tamora said sarcastically. "What do you think!? Now we have two more pipes to deal with!" She yelled back.

Holly had just noticed something under a sheet in one corner of the room.

"hey, what's that?" She said, pulling off the sheet, to reveal a fancy white piano. "Oh, cool!"

Holly sat down and the bench. "Any requests?"

"I don't know that many songs." Ralph said.

"I've got one." Holly said. "I've always loved the song Last Christmas. Especially the version that Taylor Swift did. I think I can play it."

She carefully fingered the keys for a minute. "Okay, I got it."

At first she just hummed the music, but then she started whispering some of the lyrics.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
but the very next day, you gave it away  
this year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

"Am I really the only one who knows this song, or are you guys just too scared to sing?" Holly said, still playing the music.

"I don't really sing…" Ralph said.

"Yeah, same here." Vanellope said, who had perched herself on top of the piano.

"Wimps." Holly said, and went back to singing.

_Once bitten and twice shied  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again_

"You have a great voice!" Vanellope interrupted.

Then Felix ad Tamora walked in, both soaking wet.

"We fixed the pipes!" Felix said, trying to sound happy. Tamora gave him the evil eye. "Don't worry, I can use my hammer to get us dry."

"May I continue?" Holly said, turning back to the piano.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

"Okay, someone join in on this chorus or else!" Holly said.

"Okay, okay." Felix said. "I didn't know you wanted us to sing."

So Holly finally talked everyone into singing.__

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

"Hey, we actually don't sound that bad!" Vanellope said. "What's the next verse?"

"Here." Holly said, pulling some sheet music out of thin air.

"How'd you do that?" Vanellope said, touching the paper to make sure it was real.

"It's part of my code."

_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A girl on a cover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year  
Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special_

Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

And last Christmas  
And this year  
It won't be anything like, anything like

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

"Nice." Holly said. "Any other songs?"

"Jingle bells!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"That's an easy one to play!" Holly said. "And I'm sure you know that one. Because I'm not gonna pull anything else out of midair."

_Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight_

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

A day or two ago  
I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank  
And then we got upshot

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh yeah

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

By the end they were all laughing, except Tamora, considering they were purposely singing loudly and horribly. Suddenly they heard a rumbling noise and the lights flicked back on!

"Yay! Power's back!" Vanellope yelled excitedly.

"Woo Hoo! Anyway, it's getting late, so how about one more song?"

"Aw, can we do two?" Vanellope complained.

"One. And I know a good song. It's called Peppermint Winter. It's definitely one of my favorite Christmas songs!"

_There's the snow  
Look out below  
And bundle up  
Cause here it comes  
Run outside  
So starry eyed  
A snowball fight breaks out  
And winter has finally begun_

I twirl through the driveway with angelic grace  
Till I slip on the sidewalk and fall on my face  
This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet  
I don't need to taste to believe  
What's December without Christmas Eve

Hop in the sleigh  
And we'll glide away  
Into the night  
And we'll sip on moonlight  
Runny nose  
My frosty toes  
Are getting cold but I feel alive  
So I smile wide

The snowflakes start falling and I start to float  
Till my mean older brother stuffs snow down my coat  
This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet  
I don't need to taste to believe  
What's December without Christmas Eve

All this holiday cheer  
Heaven knows where it goes  
But it returns every year  
And though this winter does nothing but storm  
The joy in my heart is ablaze and it's keeping me warm  
It's keeping me warm  
It's keeping me warm

I rip off the wrapping and tear through the box  
Till I end up with 45 new pairs of socks  
This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet  
I don't need to taste to believe  
What's December without Christmas Eve

"Okay, time for bed." Ralph said.

"Five more minutes?" Vanellope said.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we all sleep out here, like a Christmas campout or something?" Holly suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

So with that, they all fell asleep on the couch or chairs or the living room floor. In the middle of night there was some rustling, and Vanellope woke up and peered towards the Christmas tree. 2 people were standing by it. One was a guy with a really fluffy white beard and wearing a red suit. The other was Holly, but she now had her wavy fire-red pulled into and elegant bun and was wearing velvety red dress with a silky white sash around it. She looked beautiful.

"Holly?" She whispered.

"Hey. Before I go, there's one thing I want to say. Thanks. Thanks for making this the best Christmas ever."

"Wait, what?"

"Okay, I lied about not knowing where I came from and being kidnapped. Every year I have to help my dad deliver presents to everyone, but this year, all I wanted was to celebrate a normal Christmas. So i decided to randomly teleport myself somewhere, and I ended up here."

"So who's your dad?"

"That guy. Santa Claus himself."

"Oh. That makes more sense."

They looked over to see Tamora staring at them. "What…the…heck…?"

So Holly explained everything again.

"Holly, time to go to the next house!" Her dad whispered.

"Can I please stay a little longer?"

"Okay. I'll deliver presents to the rest of Sugar Rush, but then we have to go."

With that, he left.

"Before I go, there's one thing I've always wanted to do." Holly pulled some black markers out of thin air. "I've always wanted to draw on someone's face while they're asleep. Just because I'm the daughter of like, the king of goodness, doesn't mean I don't like some mischief!" She glanced over at Ralph and Felix.

"I don't do pranks." Tamora said.

Holly snapped her fingers three times. "Now will you?"

"Sure!"

"What did you do?" Vanellope asked.

"Uh, I hypnotized her." Holly admitted. "But it'll wear off by morning. So who's ready to draw?"

For the nest 15 minutes, the threesome doodled on Ralph and Felix. By the end they were all giggling.

"Okay, that was fun!" Holly said. "But it's time for me to go. Bye."

"Wait, don't leave-" Vanellope started to say, but Holly had vanished into thin air.

Vanellope was the first to wake up the next morning. She was so excited about the presents that she woke everyone else up. She looked over at Ralph and Felix, who were totally oblivious to the marker on their faces, and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Felix said, still oblivious.

Vanellope just laughed harder and Tamora joined in (even though the hypnosis had worn off).

"What!?" Ralph said, figured that they had done something.

"Your *laughing* faces!" Vanellope finally managed to say, still laughing.

They looked at their reflections in the window.

"Please say this isn't permanent!" Felix shrieked.

Vanellope was laughing to the point where she was glitching uncontrollably, and Tamora had tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks.

Ralph and Felix went to try to wash the marker off.

"There was nothing funny about that!" Ralph added.

"Actually it was extremely funny!" Vanellope said, still laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is an incredibly short chapter, just saying, because it's the last one, and i couldnt think of anything else to add in!_

Eventually, all the marker came off. Then came the pile of presents.

"I hope I get candy!" Vanellope said.

"You do realize everything around you is made of candy, right?"

"I know, but I never get enough!"

They ended up with a huge pile of random gifts.

"Hey, can we go outside and play in the ice cream snow?" Vanellope said.

"Sure, but the door is frozen shut and there snow piled up against it on the outside." Felix said. "But I can fix it!"

"No, I got this one!" Tamora said, holding up her shiny new gun.

Pointing it at the door, she shot it. The glass shattered and most of the snow fell inside, but at least they could get out.

"Um, I'll fix that later." Felix said, looking at the melting snow and shattered glass.

So they bundled up and went outside.

"Snowball fight!" Vanellope screamed.

She leaned down, mad a big snowball, and threw it at the back of Ralph's head.

"Bulls-eye! Try to avoid those, slowpoke!"

So all four of them got covered with the ice cream snow, but it was a ton of fun!

"Best vacation EVER!" They all said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.


End file.
